A solid state drive (SSD), for example, includes a nonvolatile memory such as a NAND-type flash memory. The NAND-type flash memory includes a plurality of blocks (physical blocks). Each of the blocks includes a plurality of memory cells arranged at intersections between word lines and bit lines.